geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hell Field
The Hell Field (abbreviated as THF) is a 2.1 Extreme Demon originally started in 1.2 by Sohn0924 (but was incomplete) and expanded later in 2017 by Stormfly, Cypher, and Spirant. It is the fifth and hardest entry of Sohn0924's "The Hell" series. The current version is redecorated by Ji, Alex PG, Osiris, Allan, Platnuu, Zimnior12, and Tribar. It was verified and published by Stormfly on December 30, 2018, and rated on May 5, 2019. It is currently #63 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Black Blizzard (#64) and below Bausha Vortex (#62). History The first iteration of the level was rather unknown before 2016, and for a while, its existence was only mentioned in Korean forums. With only the level name to work with, the first attempt at reimagining the level started in 2016, where Stormfly and other creators attempted to create a level that would be similar to the one sohn0924 would create. This version featured a different song and an entirely different set of gameplay from the final version.https://youtube.com/watch?v=053uSeycvEg The true level, however, was later restored by the Restoration Union, but as it turns out only the first 17 seconds of the song was completed. The rest of the gameplay was created by Stormfly, Cypher, and Spirant.https://youtube.com/watch?v=2_kuJp1HTS8 The final version of the level, however, has another change at the start of the level, where all the gameplay except for the first cube and ball part swapped for a new set of gameplay. Another small gameplay change was made during the verification progress (read below). Verification of the level started from June 28, 2018, but progress on the level was starting to slow down as the level itself was not fun for Stormfly, and he weighed the options of either going through with it or nerfing it down to a hard demon difficulty. Eventually, the level kept its difficulty but some minor changes were made to the gameplay at Osiris's ball part. On December 29, 2018, Stormfly crashed at 90% in the level, but a day later, the level was verified. However, there was an issue with the recording where Stormfly forgot to record it up to that point, so the verification footage was cut and subsequently posted on his youtube channel a day later, at the end of 2018.https://youtube.com/watch?v=rm2dGOchJk4 The level was rated about 5 months later on May 5, 2019, and received a feature and a well-deserved Extreme Demon rating. When it was first rated, it was placed at #40 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay * Ji (0% - 18%): This part features a custom background and mostly red vine-like decorations with grey blocks. An LDM option is available in the first cube part. The gameplay of the part itself features mostly rapid gameplay changes, starting with a cube part with tricky jumps, to a ball segment with few intermediate timings, back to a short cube segment which requires a single orb tap, then into a straight fly ship course. Another simple ball part comes next with some intermediate timings, transitioning to a cube part with two triple spike jumps followed by a difficult timed jump and yellow orb. Another ball part yet again comes next with similar timings like the last ball parts, with another straight fly ship segment right after it. The last gameplay segment is a relatively long cube part with hard timings. The triple spike jump at 18% is the end of Ji's part. * Alex PG (18% - 37%): This part is predominantly composed of vine-like structures in a red-colored setting. The part starts off with a short cube segment with simple timings. A tricky ship segment comes next, utilizing difficult timings in order to get through the diagonally placed hazards. Another cube part comes next, notably with many hard orb timings next to one another. A grayish part with simple blocks (reminiscing 1.2 levels) appears at the middle of the segment to signal the drop of the song. A short ball part follows after this, before returning to the cube gameplay with a few more difficult orb jumps. * Osiris (37% - 56%): This part along with a custom background, features mainly yellow structures and uses dripping magma as the decoration. The gameplay starts with two quadruple spike jumps and followed by two hard orb timings. A relatively long ball part is next, with arguably harder but more consistent timings than the ones before. A ship segment comes next, with hard curved and diagonal flying, with a short cube part breaking it in the middle, which utilizes timed orb taps. After the ship part is a final quadruple-spike jump. * Allan (56% - 72%): This part features a simple custom background, along with simple, metallic designs. A relatively simple ball segment comes first, followed by a quick transition to a cube and ship part with easy timings, before getting back to the ball segment with similar gameplay. A long cube part comes next, featuring simple timings with some minor memorization required. A quick and easy ball segment comes before the final cube part, which requires precise timings on orb taps. * Platnuu (72% - 84%): The first half of this part uses a more mechanical setting for its structures. The gameplay starts with a straight fly ship section which ends with a timed orb tap. The second half of the part starting from 78% features a more simple design (or as the creator calls it: "Old School!"). This part starts off with a quadruple spike jump, transitioning to a ball part with intermediate timings, back to a cube part with a triple spike jump, going back to a ball part with similar gameplay to the last one, and finally another cube part with a quadruple spike jump before being launched up to a practically auto ball part. * Zimnior12 (84% - 97%): This part predominantly uses dark, core-like structures. The gameplay starts with a ball part with simple but tricky timings, utilizing gravity portals that can barely be seen by the player. A short cube part with some tricky timings comes next, transitioning to another ball part with some difficult ob timings. A longer cube part is next, which is similar to the ball part which exclusively utilizes hard orb timings, followed by another short ball part with tricky timings. The final cube section starts with a triple spike jump before four final difficult orb jumps lined next to each other. * Tribar (97% - 100%): No gameplay is present here; this part is exclusively the level art as seen in the infobox. Records Walkthrough Trivia *The password for the level is 181230. **This is the date the level was verified. *The level contains 95,868 objects. *The level took Stormfly 11,383 attempts to verify. *This is the first level in Sohn0924 The Hell series to not have a full gameplay layout by its original creator. References Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations